Lap Dance
by awintea
Summary: royalpair // Atobe cursed Fuji a thousand times and over for daring Ryoma to give him a lap dance // oneshot.


Lap Dance

Requested by Rain-san, so I must do this! Even though it's over five hundred words. xD The things I have to suffer. xPP Warning ahead of time. This has not been reread after I wrote it, so it... If I put it plainly, it sucks. xD

Anyway, nope, don't own Prince of Tennis, not going to any time soon, either.

Title: Lap Dance  
Summary: Atobe cursed Fuji a thousand times and over for daring Ryoma to give him a lap dance.  
One-shot. Over 800 words.  
Pairing: Royal. You can decide how obvious you want it.  
Genre: Humor/Romance

x Lap Dance

Echizen Ryoma sat drearily, watching the other tennis boys. He had been dragged into this, with no choice at all. If only he had paid more attention to what Fuji-sempai had given him... It had looked like an open can of Ponta! He would never trust Fuji-sempai again after drinking that foul concoction that Inui had definitely created.

He glanced about the rather large room. People from both Hyoutei and Seigaku were there, lounging on the couches like Ryoma or standing around. Tezuka was standing the closest to the door, looking like he was about to make a break for it. Momoshiro and Kaidoh were arguing over a seat on the couch, bickering as per usual. Eiji was bouncing about cheerfully next to a table of food, with Oishi close behind him, trying to get his doubles partner to just settle down. Inui was standing in a corner, alone, with notebook in hand and glasses glinting eerily. Ryoma could barely see the group of Hyoutei tennis players in another corner of the room, with Atobe talking about himself to a sleeping Jirou and Kabaji standing stiffly behind him. Shishido and Ootori stood a little ways apart from them, deep in the middle of a seemingly serious conversation. And then there was the microphone, solitary on the small, claustrophobia-inducing stage, which Fuji was standing beside.

'So? Who wants to go first?'

Everyone stopped their casual chatter to turn and stare at Fuji.

Fuji smiled. 'We didn't rent this karaoke room for simply sitting, did we? Who's going to go first?'

The only response he got was silence. Fuji continued to smile though. 'If nobody volunteers, I'll be obliged to _bring_ someone on to the stage myself.' Fuji's smile was innocent, but nobody could ignore the significantly sadistic aura coming out from him.

Ootori raised his hand nervously. 'Well, I don't mind going...'

'What? You can't go!' Shishido exclaimed.

Ootori said with a tremble in his voice, 'But I don't want anyone else to suffer either...'

'Then I'll go with you!' Shishido said firmly.

'You would?' Ootori's eyes shined with happiness.

'Stop with the sappiness, and just got on with it! Ore-sama doesn't have all day!' A sharp voice interrupted the scene, and the Hyoutei doubles partners went on stage.

'Um, Fuji-san...' Ootori turned to Fuji, who was smiling widely. 'There's only one mike.'

Fuji said simply, 'Then you'll have to share, won't you?'

Ootori blushed slightly and Shishido's face flushed to a deep red, as the crowd started cheering.

The rest of the evening continued like so, with Momoshiro and Eiji belting out a loud, raucous song that made Oishi cover his ears. Kaidoh and Inui had been forced to sing as well, with Kaidoh muttering and Inui saying the lyrics monotonously. Somehow, even Jirou and Kabaji had sung half a duet. (Jirou had been pulled off away from the mike when halfway through the song, he had suddenly spotted Fuji and started spewing out all the facts of Fuji's amazingness.) Oishi had disappeared five words into Fuji's song, but not before he made sure that Momo was covering up their freshman's ears. Ootori had left too after hearing Fuji's song, taking Shishido with him. Kaidoh had ran off too, with a bit of a blush on his face.

Then, the only people that hadn't gone were Atobe, Ryoma, and Tezuka.

'Ryoma-kun, you still haven't gone up to sing yet!' Fuji said happily, staring at Ryoma (somehow) with his closed eyes.

'Not going to,' Ryoma said bluntly.

Eiji pouted. 'But ochibi! Why would you come with us if you weren't going to sing karaoke?'

Ryoma glared at Fuji, who stood there looking innocent.

'93 percent chance that Echizen was drugged with the drink I had given to Fuji earlier today,' Inui stated, looking at a page in his notebook.

Ryoma stood up. 'I'm going to leave now then, if you don't mind.'

'Hey! Brat! At least sing once with ore-sama!'

Ryoma turned around to face Atobe, and smirked. 'No way, Monkey King.'

'I bet you're just _scared_.' Atobe replied with a smirk of his own.

'I just don't want to sing with somebody like _you_.' Ryoma responded snarkily.

'What do you mean someone like me?'

'An off-tune Monkey King.' Ryoma started to head for the door.

Before he could reach the door though, he felt two arms encircle his shoulders.

'Ryoma-kun, I bet you're just too _embarrassed_ to sing with your _lover_,' Fuji whispered in his ears.

Ryoma flushed slightly, then replied quietly, 'Well, you haven't gone up with _Tezuka-buchou_ either, Fuji-senpai.'

'Well, how about a dare?' Fuji smiled.

Ryoma turned to face Fuji, who still had his arms around him. Ryoma muttered, 'What's the dare then?'

'If I sing a full song with Tezuka... You'll give a lap dance to Atobe.'

Ryoma paused, and then said, 'Deal. But if you don't...'

Fuji replied cheerfully, 'I will.'

And as this hushed exchange went on, the boyfriends of both the respective parties were glaring at the rather close embrace.

Fuji let go, and then walked purposefully to Tezuka. 'Ne, Tezuka-kun, let's sing a song!' The smile on Fuji's face fooled no one.

Ryoma went over to where Atobe was frowning, and commented, 'Monkey King, you look more stupid than usual.' Ryoma got no response though, as Atobe seemed to be a bit offended at something.

'Monkey King, you deaf?' Ryoma waved his hand in front of Atobe's eyes, trying to catch his attention. No response.

Ryoma was getting slightly annoyed then. Fuji and Tezuka started singing, although Tezuka's singing was nearly inaudible.

Ryoma glanced around. All the other Hyoutei members had already left, and Atobe's corner was pretty much empty.

Ryoma decided that he really, _really_ wanted to win that bet, and decided to have some fun.

Fuji and Tezuka stopped singing as they stared at Echizen Ryoma giving a lap dance to Atobe Keigo on a couch.

All eyes turned to Ryoma, who slowly stopped and smirked. 'Mada mada da ne, Fuji. You stopped singing. So what do I get?'

Fuji smiled in defeat. 'How much?'

'... I think a month's supply of Ponta will do it.'

Fuji nodded, still smiling. 'Fair enough.'

Everyone else watched this exchange rather curiously.

Atobe stood up, and yelled, 'This was all for the sake of a bet?'

Ryoma shrugged, a smirk still on his face. 'You didn't argue, did you, Monkey King? And if you'll excuse me, I'm going home. Thanks, Fuji-senpai.' Ryoma left the room.

Everyone left the room slowly, muttering excuses like 'I should be going' and 'I need... to go to the washroom', all of their faces tinged pink, until only Atobe was left.

Atobe cursed Fuji a thousand times and over for daring Ryoma to give him a lap dance. And not making Ryoma finish with it. x owari

x x x

No omake today! I wasted too much of my time on it when I should have been working. xD I'm totally going to fail Careers now.

It'd be nice if you reviewed! I need to eat reviews to keep up my writing energy. xP Flames and concrit very welcome. -awinchan


End file.
